Sol and Luna is Us
by lime green lily
Summary: "You're twins?" That was the first thing people would ask whenever they meet the two. "Yes, we are." Over the years, the simultaneous answer became repetitive. His tone became irritated. Hers became resigned. A story about the Apollo twins


**Sun and Moon, the Soluna Twins**

_Some minor background on the Soluna twins from __**The Undetermined Life**__ …_ _Prompt: Soul mate isn't just lovers._

* * *

"You're twins?" That was the first thing people would ask whenever they meet the two.

"Yes, we are." Over the years, the simultaneous answer became repetitive. His tone became irritated. Hers became resigned.

"Why does everyone think we lie when we say we are twins?" They once asked their mother.

"You are," Their mother would answer, letting their heads lay on each her knee. "It's because Henry looks like your father while Terry looks like me. You don't look alike. You don't act alike. People seem to think that _twins_ means identical to the core."

"But we are twins." Terry would insist.

"We have the same mother, the same father, the same birthday and you said that we shared your womb too." Henry would say.

"Of course," She would answer. "My amazing, marvelous, _wonderful_ twin children."

And that was that.

But after their mother's death, the questions returned. When they were passed from foster family to foster family, it was imperative that no one separates them. When people ask, they answer – '_we are twins._' – and the dubious response return.

So, at the age of ten, when they first entered the camp boarders, they were grateful for Mr. D. He may have insulted them, called them minis and stuff, but he _knew _they were twins. Chiron had asked how they met, but Mr. D interfered by saying they were twins – they've known each other since they were in their mother's womb.

When they first landed on Hermes cabin, everyone was mismatched. There were broody loners, chit-chatty big mouths, mischievous pranksters, soft-spoken people and loud ones. None of them batted an eyelash when the two said they were twins. The only response they got was a grin and a, 'that's awesome' from them.

Then, a day after their arrival, they were claimed in the most dramatic way possible. The two of them were sitting in the camp fire, alongside the others when a bright light surrounded them. They were claimed.

Many of the campers talked about them. The Apollo cabin – their half-brothers and sisters – were quite surprised to hear that they were _twins_. No, they were more surprised by Terry's appearance. Unlike Henry who could easily blend in with his blond hair and soft tan, Terry's dark hair and pale skin was truly notable. In fact, the only characteristic they shared was the undeniable blue of their eyes.

"Just like Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis." They once heard Chiron whisper to himself when he thinks no one is listening. He shook his head in dismay, leaving the two curious.

Neither of them ever _met _their father or their aunt. But from the stories they were told, they were smart enough to figure out the hidden meaning of his words.

Artemis and Apollo were the polar opposite – the moon cold as snow, the sun hot as fire. They were always arguing, never agreeing. They were young, true, but they weren't stupid. The two of them didn't like the implication beneath Chiron's words.

Henry was cold, calculated. He doesn't trust easily. In fact, he let nobody but his sister close to him. Everyone else was an arm apart. He was quiet, recluse… a hermit. He refused anyone's help but his sister's. He refused to be touched – even if it's to heal him – by anyone other than his sister

Terry was the complete opposite. She was warm and trusting. She welcomed all no matter who. She was loud and care-free. She loved to show physical affection – hug, holding hands, piggyback rides, kisses, all of those.

But they both knew deep within that they were bound by a thread. They will _never _let that thread waver or be broken like what happened to their father and aunt. They love each other – not in a way that lovers love, but more than that of a sibling. They both knew that they were soul mates.

The other won't be able to live without the other in his/her life.

"I will never leave you." They whispered to the other as a promise.

**So, how'd you like the Soluna twins? They're part of my Undetermined Life, a story about Undetermined Children**


End file.
